Creating narrative, i.e., story driven, highlights describing sports games, (where games includes any type of contests, including matches, etc.), involves significant human capital. Human efforts usually involve watching and editing game media footage and selecting related content such as that from interviewers, which can be inefficient. It is possible that a company has access to a range of sports content, but does not have the resources to actually produce the highlights, especially for content with significantly smaller numbers of viewership (such as games between smaller market teams and events around less popular athletes).
In addition, to serve a broad population of sports fans, and extract the value from as much content as possible (e.g., advertising), highlights should be produced for as many games and markets as possible, in an efficient manner while retaining a feel of narration.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and system that overcomes these issues and provides sports highlights in view of the aforementioned factors or requirements.